Pamiętniki z wakacji
by Sheta-chan
Summary: Upragnione wakacje między pierwszym, a drugim trymestrem trzeciej klasy gimnazjum. Kuroko wraz z rodzicami wyjeżdża do Paryża. Oczywiście Kise musi pojechać za nim... Dedykacja dla Nessy. x3 Choć dobrze wiem, że nie jest to twój ulubiony paring...
1. Początek początku

- Łuhuhu. Wreszcie wakacje. Ciepło, słonecznie. Plaża, morze… Cycate panienki odziane w skąpe stroje, a ja sam jeden nimi otoczony! Łuhuhu! Już się napaliłem!  
- Powinieneś się uspokoić, Daiki. Inaczej będę zmuszony cię wykastrować.  
- Iiik! Akashi, mała gnido. Nie zrobisz tego! – krzyk ciemnoskórego członka Pokolenia Cudów rozległ się na korytarzu. Było to ostatnie spotkanie głównego składu drużyny koszykarskiej Teikou. Ostatnie przed wakacjami, oczywiście. – Jeszcze tylko chwila i wreszcie upragniona wolność! Łuhuhuhu!  
- Ogranicz te tabletki, Aomine-kun. – kolejna osoba zganiła rozwrzeszczanego chłopaka. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił, mierząc gniewnym spojrzeniem drobnej postury, bladą osóbkę.  
- Oi, Tetsu! Nie staraj się dorównywać naszemu kapitanowi, bo przyrzekam – wywiozę cię za granicę.  
- Jak zwykle reagujesz zbyt żywiołowo, Aomine. – tego dnia nikt nie szczędził asa Pokolenia, który starał się ignorować większość obelg lecących w jego stronę. Jednak nie będzie ignorował przytyczek, lecących z ust jego przyjaciół. Zawarczał coś gniewnie o zielonym glonie i połamanych okularach, patrząc spode łba na niosącego w lewej, owiniętej bandażami dłoni młotek chłopaka. Po chwili znów szczerzył się i świergotał o gorących laskach na gorącym piasku.  
- Nee, Kuro-chin… A ty gdzie się wybierasz w te wakacje? – zapytał najwyższy z gromadki, który przez większość czasu był bierny w tej jakże fascynującej rozmowie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wepchnął sobie do ust kukurydzianego batonika. Wszyscy utkwili spojrzenia w najdrobniejszym graczu Pokolenia Cudów, a stojący póki co na uboczu blondyn od razu się ożywił i pomału zbliżył do rozmawiających. Musiał ustalić termin kolejnej sesji zdjęciowej, więc uczestniczenie w pogaduszkach nie było mu na rękę. Jednak mógł sobie pozwolić na małą przerwę w zawziętym esemesowaniu i skupić na tym fragmencie rozmowy. Błękitnowłosy westchnął cicho. No cóż, trzeba odpowiedzieć.  
- Wraz z rodzicami wyjeżdżam na prawie całe wakacje. Za dwa dni wylatujemy z Tokio i z tego co zrozumiałem z monologu mojej mamy, udajemy się do Paryża. – odpowiedział, nawet nie racząc zaszczycić kogokolwiek spojrzeniem. Utkwił wzrok w jednym punkcie, co nadało mu wyraz nieobecnego, będącego myślami kompletnie gdzieindziej. Przez grupkę rozmawiających przemknął szmer podziwu, zazdrości, niezadowolenia… Jednak po chwili wszyscy powrócili do swoich poprzednich zajęć. Murasakibara kontynuował przeżuwanie batonika, Akashi i Midorima rozmawiali o partyjce shogi, Aomine wnerwiał Momoi, a Kuroko stał, jak stał i nawet nie drgnął. Tylko Kise Ryouta, zamiast dalej ustalać godziny swoich spotkań, odszedł od przyjaciół i wykonał ważny telefon do swojego menagera.  
- Himamoto-sama. Załatw mi, proszę, wyjazd do Paryża…


	2. Zapowiedź tego wszystkiego

- Tetsuya, tylko proszę cię, nie oddalaj się zbyt daleko. Najlepiej to stój tu, gdzie stoisz. Przecież wiesz, jak łatwo stracić cię z oczu w tłumie. – niska, jasnowłosa kobieta tłumaczyła stojącemu naprzeciw niej nastoletniemu chłopakowi co ma robić. Ten tylko kiwał głową na znak, że wszystko przyjął i zrozumiał. – Choć ciebie to nawet w szczerym polu łatwo zgubić… - dodała nieco ciszej i skierowała się do kasy biletowej. Błękitnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o jeden z marmurowych filarów. Uważnie przyglądał się ludziom. Niektórzy się żegnali bądź witali z rodzinami, inni bez słowa (lub też złorzecząc na wszystkich i wszystko) ciągnęli za sobą walizki w znanym tylko im kierunku. A on nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. I nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się z niego ruszyć. Choć znając życie i jego rodziców – i tak będą go szukać i nawoływać po całym lotnisku. Ojciec ostrzegł go, że „jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i kupi mu czapkę ze strzałką tu jestem „. Kuroko aż wzdrygnął się na tą myśl i przywarł mocniej do słupa. Kontynuował przyglądanie się tłumom ludzi. A gdy wśród nich mignęła mu czupryna pewnego blondyna – zaprzestał obserwacji i postanowił się jak najszybciej stąd ulotnić...

*.*.*.*

Szybka analiza sytuacji. Znajduję się naprzeciwko kas, gdzie można zakupić bilety. Niech będzie to punkt X. Kise-kun zaś porusza się ruchem jednostajnym krzywoliniowym, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Przemieszcza się z punktu A do B, z B do C, próbując odnaleźć w tłumie punkt mojego położenia. Więc chyba nadszedł czas, by przenieść się do punktu Y.  
Przylgnąłem do ściany i uważnie śledząc każdy ruch modela wycofałem się w kierunku toalet. Gdy tam dotrę - skręcę w lewo i znajdę się przy miejscu odpraw. Jeśli uda mi się przemknąć niezauważony przez natrętnego blondyna - wyślę rodzicom wiadomość, że czekam na nich przy bramkach. Nie będą musieli mnie szukać, a ja poczuję się bezpieczniejszy. A więc dobra, czas wcielić ten plan w życie. Wciągnąłem ze świstem powietrze i zniknąłem w tłumie…

*.*.*.*

Gdy Kuroko obmyślał idealny plan ucieczki przed „natrętnym blondynem", w tym samym czasie właśnie ten blondyn próbował się odpędzić od swoich fanek i wypatrzeć wśród ludzi błękitną czuprynę Widmowego Gracza Teikou. Po dłuższej chwili wyciągania szyi i stawania na palcach – zdał sobie sprawę, że znalezienie „niewidzialnego" przyjaciela w tym tłumie jest po prostu nie możliwe. Grzecznie przeprosił oblegające go dziewczyny i udał się do toalety. Posiedzi tam chwilę, a dopiero dwadzieścia minut przed odlotem jego samolotu skieruje się do odprawy. Jego walizki już dawno zostały zabrane i poddane kontroli, więc Kise miał sporo wolnego czasu. Będąc tuż pod toaletami wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wystukał czyjś numer. Na początku w słuchawce panowała głucha cisza, jednak po chwili rozległ się pierwszy sygnał… A tuż za plecami Kise zabrzmiał czyjś dzwonek. Model zatrzymał się, odsuwając słuchawkę od ucha i ostrożnie odwrócił się, nie chcąc spłoszyć swojej „zwierzyny". Jednakże z tyłu zastał tylko drzwi od toalety, nic więcej. A dźwięk przeniósł się na jego lewą stronę. Szybko odwrócił głowę licząc, że teraz przyłapie swojego przyjaciela. Znowu pudło. Dźwięk ucichł, a tuż przed Ryoutą wyrósł błękitnowłosy chłopak.  
- Kurokocchi! – krzyknął zdezorientowany Kise, cofając się o krok do tyłu. Stojąca przed nim osoba nawet nie zareagowała. Wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu otwarcie ignorując fakt, że przestraszył blondyna. – Kurokocchi! – kolejny krzyk, tym razem tuż przy uchu esemesującego nastolatka. Ten wreszcie raczył zareagować. Podniósł głowę i zamrugał oczyma.  
- Qué? – odpowiedział krótko. Kise znów poczuł się dziwnie. Takie odpowiedzi nie były w stylu Kuroko. Zazwyczaj odzywał się kulturalnie, a w jego wypowiedziach nigdy nie zabrakło zwrotów grzecznościowych. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, a gdy je wypuścił – w jego głowie już miał ułożone piękne wytłumaczenie.  
- No bo ja, Kurokocchi… eto… chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć i pożegnać. Ano.. I życzyć miłej podróży i wakacji. Chyba… – wyjąkał. A miało zabrzmieć to inaczej! Chwila ciszy zapadła między tą dwójką. Niższy z nich przechylił głowę w bok i zamrugał kilka razy.  
- Ja nie rozumieć. Ja być z Hiszpanii. Lo siento. Adios. – odpowiedział i pomału się wycofał, machając Kise na pożegnanie. Twarz modela wyrażała totalne zdezorientowanie, a oczy śledziły Tetsuyę, aż ten znów gdzieś nie zniknął. Po paru minutach ocknął się z ciężkiego szoku i wszedł do łazienki… A Kuroko wyrzucając sobie niepowodzenie misji dotarł do ostatecznego celu.

*.*.*.*

Co to było? Czy ja przed chwilą spotkałem udającego cudzoziemca Kurokocchiego? I czy on przed chwilą mnie totalnie zignorował? Co on brał? Tak jakby to tego nie ogarniam. Nie. Ja kompletnie tego nie ogarniam! No normalnie… Idę sobie pilnując, by mnie żadne rozwrzeszczane dziewczę nie dopadło, próbuję dodzwonić się do tej gnidy, a on sobie stoi tuż za mną. A gdy go zagaduję, pierw totalnie mnie zlewa, a potem pierniczy coś łamaną hiszpańszczyzną i znika wśród tłumu. Jeszcze raz się pytam. Co. On. Brał?! Aaargh!  
Chlapnąłem sobie wodą w twarz z zamiarem powrócenia do rzeczywistości. Może mi się to przywidziało? Oby. Bo jeśli to działo się naprawdę, to kompletnie nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Może zadzwonię do Aominecchiego i zapytam się, czy nie pożyczył Tetsuyacchiemu tych swoich tabletek, co je wziął w dniu zakończenia semestru. Tak, to dobry pomysł.  
Piiip… Piiip… Piiip…  
- Halo? – w słuchawce rozbrzmiał czyjś zaspany głos, poprzedzony długim ziewnięciem.  
- Aominecchi! - nie mogłem się powstrzymać od rozradowanego krzyku. Ten murzyn jeden wredny rzadko kiedy raczy odebrać moje telefony.  
- Oi, Kise. Nie krzycz tak, bo zaraz się rozłączę. – no tak, standardowa śpiewka. Ile to on razy tak mi groził? … A ile razy to on się po tym rozłączał? … No nie ważne. Trzeba się upewnić, czy Kurokocchi coś bierze, a potem mykać na samolot.  
- Aominecchi, nie ma czasu na takie groźby. Pilna sprawa. Bardzo pilna. – powiedziałem szybko do telefonu.  
- A więc jednak potrzebujesz instrukcji, jak przelecieć jakąś laskę? Hyhyhy. Dorastasz, Kise. – zaśmiał mi się do telefonu. Jak on śmiał ze mnie szydzić?! Bo on ze mnie szydził, nie? Nadąłem policzki i głośno zaczerpnąłem powietrza.  
- Aominecchi! – wydarłem się z udawaną obrazą. – Później sobie pożartujesz. Ty mi mów, czy ty przypadkiem nie pożyczyłeś jakiś leków Kurokocchiemu? – zapytałem, nerwowo patrząc na zegarek. A w słuchawce zapadła cisza. Już chciałem ponownie krzyknąć, gdy usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie.  
- Nie. A co? – krótka odpowiedź poważnym tonem…? Kłamie.  
- Bo spotkałem go, nie? No. I pierw mnie zignorował, nie? No. Jakby w ogóle nie kontaktował, nie? No. A potem, a potem… Udawał cudzoziemca i mi uciekł, nie?! Noo! – opowiedziałem mu wszystko w wielkim skrócie.  
- Te nie i nony nie były potrzebne, ale chyba zrozumiałem twoją jakże fascynującą opowieść. – zaśmiał się. – Nic nie dawałem Tetsu. Sam coś pewnie łyknął. A teraz trzymaj się, Kise. Idę spać. – powiedział i rozłączył się, nawet nie czekając na moją odpowiedź.  
- Pa, Aominecchi… - mruknąłem cicho i schowałem telefon. No cóż, trzeba iść na samolot.

*.*.*.*

Gdy Kise opuszczał łazienkę, pewien błękitnowłosy chłopak próbował się wytłumaczyć rodzicom, dlaczego tak nagle i bez ostrzeżenia zniknął. Stał ze spuszczoną głową i słuchał wykładu ojca, a gdy dano mu wreszcie dojść do głosu – stwierdził, że musiał iść do toalety. Poniekąd było to zgodne z prawdą. Tak naprawdę chciał tylko przejść obok toalety, by potem dostać się do bramek, przy których krzątali się rozgorączkowani rodzice, poszukujący swojego syna. Ale zadzwonić to już nie było łaska? Łatwiej robić aferę? Tetsuya westchnął i kiwnął głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Kątem oka przyuważył, jak przez bramki przechodzi pewien uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha blondyn. Zdążył on pogawędzić z ochroniarzami i podpisać się na magazynie jakiejś dziewczynie, dla której autograf modela jest ważniejszy, niż odlatujący samolotu. Po złożeniu podpisu, skierował się do miejsca, skąd wchodzi się na pokład samolotu lecącego do Francji. Tego samego, do którego zmierzali państwo Kuroko wraz z synem. W tym samym czasie błękitnowłosy nastolatek zdążył przekonać rodziców, by jak najszybciej wsiedli do samolotu i zajęli swoje miejsca. Postanowił usiąść koło jakiejś staruszki próbującej go zanudzić swoim życiorysem. Jest to dość dobre rozwiązanie problemu zwanego „Kise Ryouta". Są także spore szanse, że żółtowłosy nawet go nie zauważy i usiądzie gdzieś z przodu. Tylko… Co po jaką cholerę on także leci do Francji?  
Jednak nie zawsze wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i Tetsuya dobrze o tym wiedział. W pierwszej klasie nie było ani jednej starszej osoby, zresztą większość miejsc była pusta. Jasnowłosy zajął miejsce tuż za rodzicami i od razu przystąpił do przeglądu swojego podręcznego bagażu. Kanapka, baton, butelka wody i Pocari, czarna bluza, odtwarzacz MP3 i jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Jednak uwaga chłopaka skupiła się na ciemnym materiale złożonym w idealną kostkę. Wyjął go i strzepnął. Tak, to jest to! Pospiesznie zdjął luźną granatową koszulę zarzuconą na biały T-shirt, na który założył czarną bluzę. Kaptur zarzucił na głowę, zasłaniając przy tym włosy. Z plecaka wyjął jeszcze odtwarzacz. Gdy pierwsze takty piosenki rozległy się w słuchawkach – Kuroko zdał sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności obok.  
- Kurokocchi! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz!

*.*.*.*

He. Hehe. Hehehe. Myśli, że nie widzę, jak się szybko przebiera? Jeśli tak, to mnie nie docenia. Jestem Kise Ryouta! Poradzę sobie z każdym problemem! Nawet takim, jak naćpany Kurokocchi. To, to nawet problem nie jest. Wystarczy przymrużyć oko na jego wygłupy i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało. Dobra. Podejście numer jeden zawiodło, dałem się nabrać na numer z Hiszpanem… ale teraz nie zawiodę i nie dam się zwodzić za nos jakimiś sztuczkami! Czas na podejście numer dwa…  
Usiadłem koło niego i z uśmiechem na ustach zagadałem.  
- Kurokocchi! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz! – zauważyłem, jak jego mięśnie nagle się spinają. Chłopak wciągnął głośno powietrze i siedział nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, znów mnie ignorując. O nie, to drugi raz nie zadziała. Mam plan, który na pewno nie zawiedzie. Dlaczego? Bo to ja – Ryouta. Kise Ryouta!

*.*.*.*

Na dźwięk tego roześmianego głosu, błękitnowłosy automatycznie spiął się. Skąd, do cholery, Ryouta wiedział, gdzie ten siedzi? Przyczepił mu jakąś kamerkę, pluskwę, czy coś? Oby nie, bo mogłoby stać się to naprawdę uciążliwe. Kuroko westchnął cicho i postanowił zignorować modela. Zachowywał się tak jak zawsze – cichy, spokojny Tetsuya, który w każdej chwili może zniknąć. Tylko tu pojawia się pewno utrudnienie… W samolocie nie da się ot tak zniknąć. Można utopić się w toaletce, albo schować się wśród bagaży. Wyskoczyć też można… Opcji jest wiele, ale żadna nie na tyle dobra, by wcielić ją w życie. Dlatego pozostaje nie zwracanie uwagi na blondyna. Albo można odstawić podobną szopkę do tej na lotnisku. Chłopak aż skrzywił się na tą myśl. O nie. Drugi raz nie będzie się tak wygłupiał. Wtedy musiał jakoś oszołomić Kise. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zniknąć w tłumie. Choć tu też da się pozbyć Ryouty tą samą bronią. A delikatnie szturchnięcia i kuksańce upewniły nastolatka w swoim przekonaniu. Model musi po prostu zniknąć z tego miejsca. Jedna sójka w bok – zero reakcji. Kolejna – nic. Dopiero przy trzeciej próbie młody Japończyk obrócił się do swojego przyjaciela i warknął:  
- Was?!  
Blondyna aż wmurowało. Wpatrywał się w Kuroko z rozdziawionymi ustami, od czasu do czasu mrugając oczami. Kąciki ust drobniejszego chłopaka mimowolnie uniosły się w delikatnym uśmieszku. A jednak da się go wkręcić dwa razy na tą samą rzecz. Ciekawe czy za trzecim razem też by się udało? Pewnie reakcja byłaby ta sama. Rozszerzone w szoku oczy i szczęka na podłodze. „Bo to takie niepodobne do Kurokocchiego!" Są wakacje, trzeba raz na jakiś czas zaszaleć. Wie to nawet tak porządnie ułożona osoba, jak Tetsuya.  
- Oi, Kurokocchi! Wiem, że to ty, więc mi tu nie kituj. Nawet nie wiem co to za język. – nadął policzki. Tego było za wiele. Czy niebieskowłosy sobie z niego otwarcie kpi?  
- Was? – spytał nieco łagodniej, jednak nadal z tym samym twardym akcentem. Będzie musiał to powtarzać tak długo, aż blondyn nie zrobi jakiegoś zamieszania, które powinno ściągnąć stewardessy. Tak jak Kuroko przewidział – Kise nie wytrzymał po piątym „was" i zwyczajnie wybuchnął. Furia jego była straszna, jednakże na siedzącym koło niego pseudo Niemcu nie zrobiła jakiegoś większego wrażenia. Gorzej, gdyby to był Akashi… Wtedy może by się zląkł… Ale tak troszeczkę. No ale wracając do zaistniałej sytuacji. Przyszły stewardessy domagające się podania przyczyny sporu. Widmowy członek Pokolenia grzecznie wytłumaczył łamaną japońszczyzną z twardym niemieckim akcentem, że znajdujący się obok niego pasażer jest bardzo upierdliwy. Poprosił także o zmianę miejsca właśnie tego pasażera. Kise więc zmuszony był usiąść daleko od swojego przyjaciela. Gdy zamieszanie ucichło, Kuroko westchnął z ulgą, a zapytany przez rodziców, po co to zrobił – odparł, że po prostu chciał mieć święty spokój, a Kise zwyczajnie go irytuje. Oczywiście dotarło to do uszu zdołowanego blondyna.

*.*.*.*

I co ja biedny mam teraz począć? Kurokocchi znów się na mnie wypiął, nawet grzecznie się nie przywitał, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Pierw ta szopka z Hiszpanem, teraz wyjechał mi z Niemcem… Co jeszcze? Rumun? Rusek? A może Arab? Wyskoczy pewnie z fotela i wydrze się „Allah Akbar" na cały samolot, by tylko rozwiać moje podejrzenia, że to Kurokocchi. Ale ja dobrze wiem, że to on. I słyszałem jego słowa. Słyszałem, że go irytuję. To było bardzo niemiłe! Muszę się komuś wyżalić! Może Aominecchi? Nie. Pewnie znów mi pogrozi rozłączeniem się, a potem zrealizuje owe pogróżki. Midorimacchi nawet nie odbierze, Murasakicchi będzie wciąż chrupał do słuchawki… A więc pozostał mi Akashicchi. Na pewno mnie wysłucha, a potem zaprosi na partię shogi, gdy tylko wrócę z Paryża. I dopiero wtedy mi coś doradzi. Nie. To bez sensu… Ale… Ja chcę się tylko wyżalić, nie potrzebuję porady. A więc dobra, postanowione. Raz modelowi śmierć. Dzwonimy do kapitana~cchiego. Wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni i już miałem wybierać numer, gdy przede mną pojawiła się stewardessa.  
- Proszę pana, nie można tutaj korzystać z telefonów. Jeszcze raz i będę zmuszona pana wyprosić z samolotu.  
Nie wierzę, kompletnie nie wierzę… Czy to zapowiedź tego, co będzie działo się w Paryżu?

*.*.*.*

**Yo, ludziska. Z tej strony Sheta-chan, która musi wam wytłumaczyć kilka rzeczy, by potem nie było niedomówień.  
Po jeden – w opowiadaniu tym narracja jest mieszana. Przeważa trzecioosobówka, jednakże Kise-osobówka jest się będzie pojawiać. O wiele rzadziej zaś będą fragmenty pisane z punktu widzenia Kurokocchiego.  
Po dwa – jak zauważyliście, Kuroko to kompletny OOC. Może i milczy, ma wiecznego poker face'a, a gdy zdarzy mu się uśmiechnąć to i tak nikt tego nie widzi… A te jego odpały z Hiszpanem i Niemcem są właśnie tym dowodem na OOC Kurokosia. Może i w ficku wepchnęłam wytłumaczenie, że są wakacje, trzeba się wyszaleć i takie tam… ale i tak dałam dupy przedstawiając tu Kuroko.  
Choć jakby patrząc z innego punktu, temu opowiadaniu przyda się taka groteska. Już nawet zaplanowałam inne wątki z Kuroko w wersji „Jestę Obcokrajowcę". Takie tam… Prosiłabym o przymrużenie na to ślepia. ^^  
Po kolejne – tylko na szybkiego wytłumaczę kilka zwrotów, by osoby nie znające nawet podstaw hiszpańskiego nie latały po translatorach. A więc: Qué? /ke/ - Co? ; Lo siento. – Przepraszam. ; Adios. – Do widzenia. (Pewnie każdy wie, ale dodam tak dla pewności). I dojczowskie (że tak sobie powiem) „was" każdy rozumie, prawda? :3 No. A więc to by było na tyle. *3* A mrrr.**


	3. Spotkanie z bezimiennym diabłem

Idę umrzeć. Totalnie. Nie mam nawet siły, a tym bardziej motywacji, by chociaż doczołgać się do hotelu. A w tutejszym języku potrafię tylko powiedzieć dwa zdania! Dwa, marne zdania, które zdążyłem sobie wpoić, zanim wysiadłem z samolotu. Mam nadzieję, że się przydadzą, bo jak nie - to przyrzekam na swoją pracę – wracam do Tokio na pieszo. Jestem w Europie, więc szansa na trafienie na kogoś, kto biegle posługuje się japońskim, jest bardzo bliska zeru. A mój łamany angielski plus angielszczyzna z francuskim akcentem równa się nieporozumienie. Jestem tego więcej niż pewien, że z żabojadem po angielsku się nie dogadam. Nawet nie daję rady myśleć optymistycznie. W takiej sytuacji chyba się nie da tak myśleć. Jestem głodny, zmęczony, nie odezwałem się słowem przez kilkanaście godzin, bo nie miałem do kogo. A na dodatek nie przestawiłem zegarka i nie mam bladego pojęcia, która jest godzina. A moja szyja odmawia mi posłuszeństwa i nie chce obrócić głowy w kierunku zegara wiszącego na środku hali. Niech ktoś po mnie tu przyjedzie! Ja chcę do łóżka! Po co tu przyjeżdżałem? Głupi Kurokocchi! Mógł się nie chwalić, że jedzie do Paryża. Bez tej wiadomości bym przeżył. Na pewno bym przeżył. I na pewno nie pakowałbym się na ślepo do samolotu, w którym grożono mi po niemiecku, a potem jeszcze kazano się zamknąć i wyłączyć telefon. Jeździłbym dzień w dzień na jakieś sesje zdjęciowe, a potem siedział w domku, albo grał w kosza na boisku w parku. A przez to, że zachciało mi się wakacji z Kurokocchim – znalazłem się nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co i nie wiadomo dlaczego… Yyy… Nie dość, że nie mam sił myśleć optymistycznie, to jeszcze zabrakło mi ich na ogólne myślenie! Oczywiście, że wiem, gdzie jestem! Wiem po co i dlaczego. Przecież to to samo. No! Wreszcie moje trybiki zaskoczyły! A więc czas ruszać do hotelu! Potem prysznic, jedzonko i zwiedzanie! Łuhuhu! … O nie. Udziela mi się śmiech Aominecchiego. A właśnie. Będąc przy Aominecchim – wypada zadzwonić i się przywitać. Hu. Huhu. Huhuhu. Spojrzałem na swój nieprzestawiony zegarek. Dochodziła siódma. Tylko wieczorem, czy nad ranem? Zadzwonię, to się dowiem, czy go obudziłem, czy przerwałem mu oglądanie pornoli. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy…  
- Taak, a ty tu czego znowu? – usłyszałem w słuchawce. Głos Aominecchiego nie był ani trochę zaspany, więc musiał być wieczór. – Przerwałeś mi przedkolacyjny maraton pornoli. – warknął. Znając jego, zmarszczył przy tym brwi i nos. Cały Aominecchi! Zawsze jak jest wściekły, robi minę podobną do rozjuszonego psa.  
- Aominecchi! Jak dobrze cię znów usłyszeć! – zapiałem radośnie, mimowolnie się szczerząc. Powinienem gdzieś zapisać, że ten wredny murzyniasty zboczeniec odebrał ode mnie dwa razy pod rząd i nie rozłączył się.  
- Tak, ja też się niezmiernie cieszę. – tak, Aominecchi. Dobrze wiem, że wywracasz teraz oczami i zasłaniasz usta, by stłumić ziewnięcie.  
- Tak, tak. Pic na wodę. Ale nie ważne. Ważne jest to, gdzie jestem! Po prostu nie uwierzysz! – zacząłem wyrzucać z siebie zdanie za zdaniem, a całe zmęczenie nagle ze mnie wyparowało. Jednak rozmowa z jakimkolwiek przyjacielem jest najlepsza na doła po podróży. – Zgadnij, gdzie jestem! No zgadnij!  
- Hm… Niech chwilę pomyślę… - zaczął teatralnym tonem. – Jesteś w Paryżu? – zapytał, jakby nigdy nic. Jeeej! Aominecchi jasnowidz!  
- Taak! Ale… skąd wiedziałeś? – zadałem pytanie, które zaczęło mnie nurtować od momentu uzyskania poprawnej odpowiedzi.  
- … - zrobiło się troszeczkę cicho. Nawet jego oddech ustał.  
- Aominecchi? – spytałem niepewnie, jednak po drugiej stronie wciąż panowała głucha cisza. – Aominecchi, żyjesz? – no bez jaj. Przecież wiem, że nie umarłeś.  
- Nie. – krótka, szorstka odpowiedź zbiła mnie z pantałyku. Jeśli umarł, to czemu mówi?- Zabiła mnie twoja głupota, Kise. – dodał po krótkiej chwili. Co?! Czekaj, chwila… Muszę pozbierać szczękę.  
- To było okrutne, Aominecchi! – zaskomlałem do słuchawki, gdy wreszcie udało mi się jako tako ogarnąć po jego odpowiedzi. Jak on śmiał tak mnie obrażać? Wredny, zboczony murzyn! Albo na odwrót, murzyniasty zboczeniec… Ah, mniejsza. Na jedno i to samo wychodzi. Nadąłem policzki, gdy śmiech ciemnoskórego chłopaka dotarł do moich uszu. Zawsze musi znaleźć jakiś pretekst do kpienia ze mnie. Warknąłem coś na pożegnanie i rozłączyłem się jako pierwszy. Ha! Chcę zobaczyć teraz twoją minę! Zawsze ty się rozłączałeś, ale teraz nie ma! Bunt! Rebelia, murzynie jeden! A przy następnej naszej rozmowie to ja się z ciebie pośmieję! Zobaczysz, zo – ba – czysz! Zemszczę się za te wszystkie dni. Oj, zemszczę się.  
- Przestaję być słodkim Kise, od dziś jestem Kise drapieżca! Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć Kurokocchiego…

*.*.*.*

Kiedy Kise wesoło sobie gawędził z Aomine, państwo Kuroko wraz z synem udali się po swoje bagaże. Oczywiście po drodze Tetsuya oddzielił się od rodziców i został pochłonięty przez panujący na lotnisku wakacyjny gwar. Cóż za ironia losu. A miał się trzymać tuż za swoją rodzicielką. Westchnął, zachowując standardowy dla siebie stoicki spokój i ruszył w kierunku najbliższej ławki. Jednakże co chwila zmieniająca swój kierunek ławica ludzi uniemożliwiła mu to i zepchnęła go pod ścianę.  
- … Od dziś jestem Kise drapieżca! Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć Kurokocchiego… - słysząc ten zarówno rozradowany, jak i naszpikowany gniewem głos, błękitnowłosy chłopak wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Stłumił w sobie cierpiętnicze westchnienie i odwrócił się do modela.  
- Jak widać, to ja znalazłem ciebie. Drapieżco Kise-kun. – mruknął beznamiętnie, jako tako akcentując słowo „drapieżca". Skupiony na swoich myślach blondyn aż podskoczył na dźwięk czyjegoś głosu.  
- Kurokocchi! – pisnął rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Gdy wreszcie zauważył kolegę z gimnazjum, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już miał zamiar rzucić się z uściskiem na niższego nastolatka, gdy coś mu się przypomniało. A co, jeśli Kurokocchi znów będzie udawał obcokrajowca i ucieknie? Ale nic na to nie wskazywało… Sam zaczął rozmowę, mówił tym kulturalnym tonem, a zwrotów grzecznościowych było aż nadto. Nie wspominając o nieodłącznym sarkazmie, którego Kise – rasowa blondynka – jeszcze nie udało się wyczuć. Chwila analizy…  
- Kurokocchi! – krzyknął ponownie, tym razem pewniej i z nieukrywaną radością, a nie strachem. I tym razem nie zawahał się, tylko mocno przytulił przyjaciela. Ten tylko stał nieruchomo, nawet nie racząc odwzajemnić uścisku.  
- Kise-kun… dusisz… - wystękał po chwili. W odpowiedzi dotarł do niego cichy śmiech i przepraszający uśmiech tuż przed oczami. Oczywiście, uścisk nie zelżał ani odrobinę. Dopiero, gdy model oberwał między żebra, Widmowemu Graczu udało się oswobodzić. Kise wyprostował się i nadal szczerząc się jak głupi do sera wlepił radosne spojrzenie złotych tęczówek w osobę przed nim.  
- A więc też spędzasz wakacje w Paryżu? – zapytał jakby od nie chcenia Tetsuya, a Kise niczym wytresowany pies pokiwał w odpowiedzi głową.  
- Rozumiem… A o co ci chodziło z tym „drapieżcą"? – kolejne pytanie lekko zdezorientowało Kise. Słyszał? Uśmiech modela zbladł, a na policzkach pojawiły się rumiane wykwity.  
- Bo… rozmawiałem z Aominecchim! I on mnie obraził! – Na to wytłumaczenie Kuroko uniósł brew w geście niezrozumienia. – I ja się pierwszy rozłączyłem, nie czekając na jakieś jego zboczone teksty! – dokończył z dumą, starając się rozjaśnić błękitnowłosemu całą sytuację.  
- Aha. – mruknął w odpowiedzi niższy chłopak. – A czym cię Aomine-kun obraził?  
- Powiedział, że jestem głupi! – jęknął Kise, wyginając usta w podkówkę.  
- Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę… - podsumował Tetsu. Model krzyknął coś zdziwiony, a potem zaczął narzekać, jacy to wszyscy są nieczuli, okrutni i w ogóle jedne wielkie z nich paskudy. By jak najszybciej zakończyć tą szopkę, niebieskooki chłopak zaczął się wycofywać tłumacząc, że musi znaleźć rodziców.  
- Pomogę ci, Kurokocchi! – wrzasnął rozentuzjazmowany Ryouta. Jednak było za późno… po jego przyjacielu nawet ślad nie został. Znów został pochłonięty przez zbiorowisko pędzących we wszystkie strony ludzi.

*.*.*.*

Kurokocchi… znowu… zniknął… Ale jest sukces! Pogadałem z nim! Teraz wystarczy iść do hotelu, a potem iść do hotelu Kurokocchiego i tam na niego poczekać! Jestem genialny! Albo i cofam to. Przecież nawet nie wiem, gdzie on i jego rodzice się zatrzymują. Cholera, noo. Kise, rusz ty czasem głową. Tylko głupio pierniczyć potrafisz. … O! I znowu punkt dla mnie. Potrafię się przyznać do własnego błędu. Oh, Kise. Jesteś taki mądry. Ah, przestać Ryouta. Ty też przecież taki jesteś. No brawo, nagroda za spostrzegawczość. Jestem przecież tobą, Kise! Serio, Ryouta? … Nie. Czekaj. Daj mi pomyśleć. Co to było przed chwilą? Mój mózg… on się zaciął, tak? Jakiś cichy głosik w głowie szepnął mi, że to nie możliwe, by się zacięło coś, czego nie ma. Postanowiłem olać owy głosik i poklepałem się kilka razy w czoło z otwartej dłoni. Tuż obok mnie rozbrzmiał dziewczęcy chichot. Odjąłem od twarzy rękę i spojrzałem w kierunku, z którego dobiegał śmiech. Przede mną stała długonoga, szczupła brunetka, o zielonych oczach… i tonie makijażu na twarzy. Uśmiechała się, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem, a ja zacząłem sobie zadawać jedno pytanie. Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Nie mogąc znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi, wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Jeśli dało się to nazwać pomysłem… Po prostu stwierdziłem, że wypada zagaić do panienki, która w delikatny sposób zwróciła na siebie moją uwagę. Uśmiechnąłem się tak, jak na modela przystało i cichutko odchrząknąłem.  
- Je m'appele Kise Ryouta. Je adore la mode et gâteau.* – wydukałem dwa wyuczone na pamięć zdania, w duszy krzycząc z radości, że jednak się przydały. Tak! Nie będę musiał wracać na pieszo do Tokio! I przy okazji pochwalę się Aominecchiemu, że wyrwałem jakąś laskę już pierwszego dnia pobytu we Francji. Tak, bejbe! Kise rządzi! Kise drapieżca! Mrau!  
- Daruj sobie ten łamany francuski. – wywróciła oczami. O co tu chodzi? Czemu ona gada po japońsku? Zamrugałem kilka razy i otworzyłem usta, by upomnieć się o wyjaśnienia. Jednak pani ta skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiła. – Słuchaj, tleniona blondi. Twój Hamamoto-sama mnie tu przysłał, bym pilnowała cię. Dobrze wiemy, że puszczenie cię samopas równałoby się z katastrofą, a może i wręcz końcem świata. – wytłumaczyła. Skrzywiłem się na ostatnie jej zdanie. Mówiła ostrym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
- No ładnie. Jakąś babę z wojska mi tu przysłali… - mruknąłem pod nosem, nadymając policzki.  
- Za tą babę powinnam kazać iść ci do hotelu na pieszo. – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo i zacząłem błagać swój mózg, by zaczął działać. Albo by moje ukryte zdolności się włączyły, a szczególnie te „like a Kurokocchi". Zwiałbym niezauważenie i to szorstkie babiszcze być może dałoby mi spokój. Pochyliłem się do przodu i wyciągnąłem ręce, układając z dłoni jakieś poplątane znaki. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na bezimienną agentkę mojego managera. Stała w tym samym miejscu, co od początku, a ręce podparła na biodrach. Brew jej podjechała do góry, a usta wykrzywiły w kpiącym uśmieszku. Yyy… Co robić, co robić?  
- Ninja mode! – krzyknąłem i zamachałem rękoma, jakby mnie prąd poraził… a potem puściłem się pędem w ruchomą ścianę z ludzi, która mnie pochłonęła. Do wyjścia, do wyjścia!  
- Wracaj tu, ty tleniona blondynko! – usłyszałem tuż za swoimi plecami. Mimowolnie przyspieszyłem. I nie dziwię się sobie, moje życie było zagrożone. Nie tyle życie, co moja twarz! Szybciej, Kise! Wydobądź z siebie dziką bestię, pędź jak antylopa, jak Aominecchi, przemykaj między ludźmi niczym wiatr! I przestań stąpać jak słoń, przecież nie ważysz osiemdziesięciu kilo! Drzwi, drzwi są tuż przede mną! … Cholera! Zapomniałem odebrać bagaży! Zawracać, odwrót wszystkich sił bojowych! Powtarzam, zawracamy do bazy beta! Baza alfa może poczekać. Ale zrobić mi to dyskretnie! Wróg siedzi na ogonie, nie może zauważyć naszego manewru! Kiedy tylko udało mi się skręcić w przeciwnym do wyjścia kierunku, o mały włos nie wpadłem na tą rozjuszoną agentkę. Odskoczyłem w bok i piszcząc jak dziewczyna ruszyłem przed siebie. Dopadłem do lady, za którą siedziała stara babcia żująca gumę i zniekształconą angielszczyzną poprosiłem o bagaż. Już miałem go w dłoniach, już chciałem kontynuować ucieczkę, wtem poczułem jak czyjeś palce zaciskają się na kołnierzyku mojej koszuli, tipsy wbijają boleśnie w skórę.  
- Tu cię mam, sklerotyku. Gdyby nie bagaż, pewnie byś mi spieprzył. Hyhy. Ale nie ma tak dobrze, wywęszę cię wszędzie. I obiecuję ci, że wakacje te możesz od razu zaliczyć do tych najgorszych. – wysyczała mi do ucha, a gdy mnie puściła, ruszyła do wyjścia z lotniska. Gdy znów próbowałem jej zwiać, chwyciła mój nadgarstek i zamknęła w żelaznym uścisku. - Chodźże, blondi. – warknęła, ciągnąc mnie za sobą, jak jakieś nieposłuszne dziecko. - Zawiozę cię do hotelu, a potem grzecznie oprowadzę po Paryżu. Przy okazji opowiem ci o nim co nieco, a potem ładnie z tego odpytam. A spróbuj mi czegoś nie zapamiętać, to przyrzekam, skrócę cię o głowę i uprzykrzę ten wyjazd jeszcze bardziej, niż planowałam. – ludzie, ta z pozoru niewinna dziewczyna to istny diabeł, szatan! Toż to Akashicchi w kobiecej skórze. Ratujcie mnie, błagam was! Przecież ja tu zginę! Ja się jeszcze raz pytam… Co mnie podkusiło, żeby tu przyjeżdżać?!

*.*.*.*

**A więc mamy wreszcie drugi chapter. xD To opowiadanko ssie, a ja wciąż mam uczucie, że Kise coś ćpał. Albo to ja ćpałam, a zwalam na naszą tlenioną blondynkę. Hehe. I jak zwykle, narracja mieszana, ale łatwo się domyślić kto kiedy opowiada. xD Wyjątkowo nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Oprócz wesołego jajka! I mokrego dyngusa, żebyście jak największą śnieżką oberwali. A mrrr. x3  
* Je m'appele Kise Ryouta. Je adore la mode et gâteau. - Jestem Kise Ryouta. Lubię modę i ciastka.**


	4. Wakacyjne zwiedzanie czas zacząć

**[Kise.]**

Gdzie ja jestem? Wszędzie widzę to samo – pełno sklepów odzieżowych przeplatanych z cukierniami i kawiarenkami. Co to ma być? Raj dla bab, ale nie dla kogoś takiego jak ja. I jak się okazało, nie byliśmy jeszcze w hotelu. Ja chcę do domu! Albo chociaż do pokoju hotelowego. Do wanny! Ale pierw zajdę do jednej z drogerii i kupię najdroższą sól fizjologiczną i to na koszt mojego managera. Taka tam zemsta. Hy. Hyhy. Hyhyhy. Jestem wredny. Geniusz zła. Jak znajdę chwilę wolnego, to będę musiał się pochwalić Aominecchiemu, jaki to ja genialny i zarazem okrutny plan wymyśliłem. Spojrzałem na tą panią przede mną, która w najlepsze gadała i za cholerę nie wiem na jaki temat. Zginę marnie, przecież miałem słuchać, bo będzie pytać. Nawet na wakacjach mi szkołę urządzają.  
- No. A więc co zapamiętałeś z tego wywodu? – no pięknie. Wywołałem wilka z lasu. Zacząłem się rozglądać po ulicy, szukając jakiegoś koła ratunkowego. Nie mam tu publiczności, pół na pół się nie da… Telefon do przyjaciela? Uwaga, bo Aominecchi mi pomoże. A pff. Sam sobie poradzę.  
- Yyy… - zacząłem niezbyt inteligentnie, wlepiając w to wredne babsko nieprzytomne spojrzenie. – Ciastka! – zakrzyknąłem podnosząc palec do góry. W odpowiedzi uzyskałem tylko ciche prychnięcie. Mam przerąbane… ja wam mówię – mam po prostu przerąbane. Ciekawe jak się miewa Aominecchi? Co robi? Na pewno nie włóczy się bezcelowo po jakimś wielkim mieście, którego kompletnie nie zna…

*.*.*.*

**[Aomine.]**

Słońce, plaża, morze, gorące laseczki pluskające się w wodzie… żyć, nie umierać. A najpiękniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie trzeba polować, bo ofiary same do ciebie podchodzą i świecą ci cyckami przed oczami. Istny raj! Bez szkoły, czepialskich nauczycieli, morderczych treningów i ciotowatego Kise. Albo przez przypadek umarłem i trafiłem do nieba, albo po prostu Bóg raczył się nade mną zlitować i zesłał mi tu, na ziemię te cycaste anielice w skąpych strojach kąpielowych. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i przeciągnąłem się leniwie. Wypadałoby się trochę poruszać, a nie się wiecznie wylegiwać. I tak się nie opalę. A więc czas podnieść to sexy dupsko i gdzieś się przejść. Najlepiej do wody i z powrotem. Dobra. Na trzy…  
- I raz… i dwa… i… trzy! – szybko podniosłem dupsko, zginając się wpół i przechylając gwałtownie do przodu. Nie wiem, jak ja to zrobiłem, ale przez to zaryłem moją przystojną twarzą w piasek. Poleżałem sobie w takiej pozycji, dopóty mi tlenu nie zabrakło. Gdy zacząłem czuć w płucach nieprzyjemne kłucie i chęć zaczerpnięcia powietrza, zdałem sobie sprawę, że za Chiny Ludowe i Carską Rosję nie wiem jak powrócić do pozycji pionowej, albo poziomej… Zajebiście. Jak rozłożyć się z tego trójkąta? Kuźwa. Głowa w piachu – jeden wierzchołek, dupa wypięta ku słońcu – drugi, a nogi, które (nie wiem jakim pieprzonym cudem) nawet się nie wyprostowały, tylko wciąż były ze sobą splecione robiły za trzeci wierzchołek. PKP. Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. Daiki, ty idioto… Nie dość, że się ośmieszyłeś przed panienkami, nie możesz oddychać, to jeszcze w tej pozycji jakiś gej cię od tyłu weźmie… Czekać, analiza danych. O nie! Ewakuacja! Ja się pedałom nie dam wydymać! I hej hop! Po tej jakże efektownej glebie, wykonałeś epickiego fikołajka, a tym samym znalazłeś się idealnie tuż przy brzegu. He. Hehe. Hehehe. Warto było legnąć na ręczniczku tak blisko morza. A teraz, Daiki, by jakoś zrekompensować sobie ten żałosny popis, zdejmij koszulę i idź popływać. I to w trybie natychmiastowym. Jak moje zajebiste ja stwierdziło, tak też zrobiłem. Już zanurzałem swoją śliczną stópkę w wodzie, wtem po całej plaży rozbrzmiała najgłupsza piosenka wszechczasów.  
_„__Teraz będzie numer jeden.__  
__I tu się zaczyna Eden!__  
__Przeleć mnie w tej koniczynie.__  
__Przeleć mnie w tej koniczynie.__  
__Przeleć mnie w tej koniczynie__jeszcze raz!"_

Ludzie, kto może mieć tak zdrowo porypany dzwonek, ja się pytam? Zarechotałem jak głupi i zanurzyłem się po pas w wodzie. Piosenka nadal nie milkła, a odliczanie w niej doszło już do pięciu. Jeszcze trochę i rozwalę komuś ten telefon… Gdy z bijącą ode mnie aurą zajebistości zanurkowałem, jakby nagle oprzytomniał…Wyrwałem jak głupi z wody i potykając się o własne nogi dopadłem do ręcznika i leżącej na nim torbie, z której to właśnie dobiegała melodia. O kuźwa. Kogo niesie o tej porze? Wyjąłem telefon, nawet nie racząc osuszyć rąk i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz.  
„Tleniona blondynka dzwoni." Kurwa. A ten tu czego? Czy on zawsze musi mi rujnować najpiękniejsze chwile życia? Jak nie przerwie maratonu pornosów, to zakłóci spokój na plaży. Niech go diabli wezmą i nie oddadzą.  
- Kurwa, Kise. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego przerywasz najpiękniejsze chwile mojego życia?! – warknąłem do słuchawki, pieprząc jakiekolwiek powitanie. Zazwyczaj starałem się być miły dla tego pieprzonego modela, jednak teraz nie dało się. Po prostu się nie dało. Przelała się czara i moje wkurwienie osiągnęło apogeum. W ciągu tych trzech pierniczonych dni dzwonił do mnie siedem razy! Z każdym pierdem! Bo to go Tetsu olał, bo to pani była dla niego niemiła, bo to podróż męcząca, bo to, bo tamto… Ludzie, ile można?! Jak tylko wróci z tego Paryża, zaciągnę go do siebie, zwiążę i puszczę mu serię najostrzejszych pornoli! Tak, to będzie okrutne. Zarechotałem w myślach.  
- Aominecchi , grzeczniej! Ja tu konam, a na dodatek ty mnie odrzucasz! – zajęczał mi do ucha, a mnie aż ciarki przeszły. Zaraz zgniotę ten telefon. Większość naszych rozmów zaczyna się od jego jęku, stęknięcia, zaskomlenia… Istny pies.  
- A ja przez twoje ciągłe telefony wychodzę na idiotę przed zajebiście gorącymi laseczkami. – odgryzłem się mu. – Mój problem jest chyba poważniejszy. Nie sądzisz, Kise? – spytałem nieco łagodniej. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem zrezygnowane westchnięcie. Chyba zrozumiał, że nie mam ochoty wysłuchać tego, jaki to Paryż jest okrutny, a ta baba straszna. Tak, tak. Już zdążył mi się poskarżyć, że dostał opiekunkę. Żenada. Totalna żenada. Tego dziecka nawet na wakacje samego nie puszczą, musi być pod stałą kontrolą. – No właśnie. Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. A teraz odpowiedz mi na takie jedno pytanko. Nie szkoda ci pieniędzy na te wszystkie telefony do mnie? – wyszczerzyłem się triumfalnie, gdy po drugiej stronie panowała głucha cisza. Chyba zrozumiał, jakim jest idiotą.  
- No… tak niezbyt. – że co proszę? Rozumiem, że ma sporą sumkę pieniędzy z tego modelowania, ale żeby je ot tak sobie wydawać? I to na telefony? Nie rozumiem logiki blondynek. - Bo… Aominecchi… - zaczął niepewnie, a mnie znów pojawiła się żyłka na skroni. Zawarczałem, że zaraz się rozłączę. Podziałało to na niego, jak kubeł zimnej wody. Od razu się zmobilizował i wykrzyczał na jednym tchu to, co miał mi do przekazania. – Bo tak naprawdę to Aominecchi płaci za mój rachunek! Nie, inaczej. Gdy ja dzwonię do Aominecchiego zza granicy, to włącza się takie coś, że to tobie z konta są zabierane pieniądze, a nie mnie. To nie mój pomysł, tylko mojego managera! A że jest to przydatne, to wydzwaniam do ciebie, bo potrzebuję wsparcia, ssu!  
Co proszę? Bo totalnie nie zrozumiałem. Albo się jąka i nie umie poprawnie wypowiedzieć nawet zdania, albo mówi, jakby go banda ruskich goniła.  
- Powtórz. Na spokojnie. I w wielkim skrócie. – odpowiedziałem, cedząc pomału każde słowo. Nie. Każdą sylabę. Pomału zaczynało do mnie docierać, co ten blondyn powiedział, przez co krew w moim organizmie zaczęła wrzeć.  
- Ty płacisz za moje połączenia. Ale tylko te do ciebie. – pisnął. Już sobie wyobrażam, jak kuli się i zagryza wargę w oczekiwaniu na moją furię. Hehe. Dobrze sobie żem pieska wytresował.  
- Kise… Giniesz. – tylko tyle byłem w stanie powiedzieć. Gdybym zmusił się na kilka dodatkowych słów, wybuchnąłbym i zaczął się drzeć do słuchawki jak opętany. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, rozłączyłem się i wypuściłem z siebie całe powietrze. Zabiję gnoja, zabiję. Już nie odbiorę ani jednego telefonu od niego. Co za… Na wszystkie świętości, niech zgnije w tej Francji, niech go żabojady zjedzą, czy coś… A nie. Tak to bym Midorimie życzył. Niech więc go żabojadki na śmierć zacałują, albo ta kobieta bez imienia zamęczy. Niech ogółem przepadnie! A jeśli uda mu się wrócić, niech zmienia szkołę. Co za… ugh! Podniosłem dupsko z ręcznika, uprzednio wyłączając telefon i chowając go do torby. Skierowałem się do wody. Idę się utopić… Niech mnie potem jakieś cycki uratują i zrobią sztuczne oddychanie. Wtedy dopiero poprawi mi się humor…

*.*.*.*

**[Kise.]**

Stwierdzam, iż mój pobyt w Paryżu przedłuży się do…tak mniej więcej końca mojego życia. Totalnie… Jeśli jednak będę zmuszony powrócić do Tokio – zmieniam nazwisko, farbuję włosy i kończę z pracą modela. Szkoły nie zmienię, bo po co? Po pierwsze – dużo do końca nie zostało, a po drugie – Aominecchi nie jest tak spostrzegawczy, by ogarnąć, że nowy ja to ten stary ja, którego poprzysiągł zabić… A może mu do tego czasu przejdzie i nie będę zmuszony żegnać się z moim dotychczasowym trybem życia? Pożyjemy, zobaczymy… Gorzej, gdy to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zobaczę. Aominecchi jest strasznie skomplikowany! Nigdy nie wiesz, czy się z tobą droczy, czy jest poważny. Go ciężej zrozumieć, niż kobietę w ciąży, albo z PSM! Z Kurokocchim jest to samo. Pierw zachowuje się, jakby coś ćpał i ignoruje mnie, a potem wraca do normalnego siebie oraz rozmawia, jakby nigdy nic! Czemu ludzie mnie tak traktują? Tak… okrutnie? Smutam. I stwierdzam, że bycie mną jest naprawdę ciężkie…  
- Te, Blondi. Ogarnij się, ja cię proszę… Bo cię gdzieś zgubię i będzie problem. Dla ciebie oczywiście. – z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie czyjś naszpikowany chłodem głos, którego przez te kilka godzin zdążyłem znienawidzić bardziej, niż dżdżownic przez całe moje dzieciństwo. Eh… A więc jednak kupiła te wszystkie bluzeczki, co one tak „miło się uśmiechały" ze sklepowych wystaw? Spojrzałem na tę przerażającą kobietę (która jeszcze nie raczyła mi się przedstawić) i westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. Po chwili niechętnie zwlokłem dupsko z okupowanej przeze mnie i moje walizy ławeczki. – Jak się zgubisz, nie będę cię szukać. Powiem, że cię porwali i przerobili na szynkę. – ostrzegła mnie, wzruszając przy tym ramionami i ruszyła przodem… A ja, jak wierny piesek, podążyłem za nią.  
Kami-sama, za jakie grzechy ja muszę tak cierpieć? Pierw grożą, że zamordują… Teraz, że na szynkę przerobią!  
Kurokocchi, mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty w miarę dobrze się bawisz… Albo odpoczywasz… Niezależnie co robisz, wszystko jest lepsze od tego, co ja tutaj przechodzę! Toż to istna katorga! Ja chcę do domu!

*.*.*.*

**[3. osoba.]**

Kiedy Kise złorzeczył na swoją opiekunkę –w tym samym czasie Kuroko wysłuchiwał kilkunastominutowego wykładu rodziców pod tytułem „Jak ma się zachowywać, gdy sam będzie zwiedzał Paryż?". Zaczęło się niewinnie, od cichego monologu matki, że oni przyjechali tu w sprawach służbowych, że nie mają czasu pilnować własnego syna, a samego go w Japonii nie zostawią. Potem do akcji wkroczył ojciec, któremu pomysły na coraz to nowsze zakazy i nakazy chyba nie miały zamiaru się skończyć. Chłopak cichutko westchnął i zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie się udać. Choć najpierw wypadałoby coś zjeść. Ale nie będzie chodził w tych wygniecionych ubraniach, w których wysiedział kilkanaście godzin w samolocie. A więc plan wygląda mniej więcej tak: gdy tylko ten nużący wykład się skończy (podczas którego Tetsuya czuł się, jakby był na studiach), pójdzie się przebrać. Następnie znajdzie jakiś bar szybkiej obsługi, gdzie się posili i napije szake'a waniliowego. Po posiłku pójdzie zwiedzać miasto, a gdy się zmęczy – najzwyczajniej w świecie wróci do holetu i pójdzie spać.  
- I na koniec… Zawsze masz być w hotelu przed godziną dwudziestą drugą. Zrozumiano? – nastolatek wzdrygnął się, gdy do jego podświadomości nieoczekiwanie dotarły te upragnione słowa. Skinął delikatnie głową i mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak potwierdzenie. Potem cofnął się do tyłu i tyle go rodzice widzieli. Usłyszeli jeszcze ciche stuknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Kuroko odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znalazł się w swojej sypialni. Ten apartament ma swoje plusy. Jest podobny do jego mieszkania i rozmiarem i poziomem luksusu. I Tetsuya ma swój własny pokój.  
Chłopak podszedł do zostawionych przez boya hotelowego bagaży. Chwycił pierwszą lepszą walizę i rzucił na łóżko. Nawet nie racząc się rozpakować, chwycił biały T-shirt w błękitne paski i jasne dżinsy. Szybko się przebrał i uprzednio zabierając swoją torbę – opuścił apartament, a potem hotel. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy ciepłe promyki słońca musnęły go po twarzy. Rozejrzał się uważnie, szukając jakiejś kawiarenki z koktajlami. Kiedy takowej nie znalazł, westchnął cichutko, a jego twarz powróciła do zwyczajowego obojętnego wyrazu. Ponownie omiótł ulicę wzrokiem i bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Chyba jednak nie dane mu było zrealizować swój plan w takiej kolejności, w jakiej go ułożył. Pierw będzie musiał pozwiedzać i ogarnąć, co gdzie leży w promieniu stu metrów od hotelu, a dopiero wtedy coś przekąsić.  
- Łatwiej było coś zjeść w restauracji hotelowej. – mruknął do siebie, mijając kolejny butik. W myślach stwierdził, że to co mówią o tym mieście jest prawdą. Paryż – stolica mody i zakochanych. Tona sklepów i rzekomych kawiarenek. Tylko gdzie się podziały te wszystkie kawiarenki? Wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę. A może by się kogoś spytać? Albo zawrócić i zjeść w hotelu? Kuroko rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw cofnięcia się do miejsca swojego tymczasowego pobytu. A więc tak… Są dwa plusy i jeden minus. Pierwszą zaletą jest to, że się naje. Drugą zaś fakt, że się dowie, czy smacznie tam gotują. Wadą zaś było to, że zamówiony przez niego posiłek będzie niesłychanie drogi… i trzeba go będzie dołączyć do tak, czy siak wysokiego rachunku. Niby korzyści zjedzenia czegoś w tej restauracji przeważały nad minusami dwa do jednego, ale to właśnie ta jedna wada miała większą moc, bo… no cóż. Kuroko po prostu szkoda było pieniędzy. Dobra. Czyli jednak trzeba znaleźć jakąś kafejkę, bądź chociaż budkę z croissantami. Albo dojść do centrum, gdzie jest sławetna wieża Eiffla. Tam na pewno znajdzie coś do jedzenia. Ale… ma iść na pieszo przez pół miasta? No chyba nie. To nie jest na miarę Kurokowych sił. A więc taksówka. Dość niedawno mijał taką. Ciekawe, czy jeszcze stoi? Błękitnowłosy odwrócił się i cofnął do miejsca, gdzie widział samochód. Co za ulga! Jeszcze jest! Bez pytania o zgodę, czy jakiegokolwiek zwrócenia na siebie uwagi – wsiadł do środka i spojrzał na kierowcę. Cisza… Gruby mężczyzna nadal siedział i mruczał lecącą w radiu piosenkę. Kuroko wciągnął ze świstem powietrze…  
- Umm… Przepraszam pana. – odezwał się po francusku. Siedzący przed nim facet podskoczył z zaskoczenia, a z jego ust wydobył się cichy krzyk. Gwałtownie odwrócił się i wlepił w nastolatka przerażone spojrzenie. Ten nawet nie zamrugał, po prostu wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w taksówkarza czekając, czy ten coś powie… Jednak gdy nie było żadnej reakcji, od razu przeszedł do konkretów. – Do centrum miasta poproszę. – mruknął, przy okazji krzywiąc się w myślach, gdy do jego uszu dotarła ta pokraczna francuszczyzna, którą się posługiwał. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, dając znak, że przyjął do wiadomości polecenie chłopaka i odpalił samochód. Gdy ruszyli z miejsca, błękitnowłosy spojrzał na widok za szybą. Śliczne miasta, kompletnie różni się od Tokio. Można tu zobaczyć sporo staroświeckich budowli. A tam? Wieżowiec przy wieżowcu, wszędzie światła, neony, nowoczesne budynki… Można nawet rzec, że Francja i Japonia to dwa inne światy. Jednak gdyby miał wybierać pomiędzy nimi, wybrałby ten, w którym się urodził. To tam miał wszystko. Dom, swoje ulubione miejsca, w które zawsze chadzał, gdy miał zły humor… Czy po prostu przyjaciół, z którymi spędzał większość czasu. Nawet taki Kise się do nich zaliczał. Tylko po jaką cholerę jechał on za Tetsuyą aż do Paryża? Kuroko pokiwał głową, za Chiny nie mogąc zrozumieć blondyna.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk wiadomości. Wyciągnął telefon i odtworzył maila. To od Ryouty? Dziwne… Ciekawe, co on może chcieć?  
_[Od: Kise-kun.  
Temat: Help me now!  
Kurokocchi! Ratunku! Jakaś baba ciąga mnie za sobą po Paryżu i grozi przerobieniem na szynkę, jeśli nie będę jej posłuszny! Co ja mam robić? Bo naprawdę nie wiem. Ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę, bo i tak jakimś cudem mnie wyśledzi… Liczę na ciebie! Ratuj]  
_Nastolatek zmrużył oczy i po raz drugi zagłębił się w treść wiadomości. Już chciał się odezwać, by kierowca jak najszybciej zawracał, jednak po dłuższej analizie zrezygnował z tego faktu. A kto powiedział, że Kise musi wiedzieć, że nie uzyskał pomocy, pomimo tego, iż była ona wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki?  
- Czas użyć missdirection… - mruknął do siebie, tym razem w ojczystym języku. Jeszcze zdążył uchwycić lekko zdezorientowane spojrzenie taksówkarza, zanim znów zagłębił się w podziwianie uroczych kamieniczek. I nagle nawet kawiarenki się znalazły…


End file.
